


【岩及】第一次沒有你的聖誕節（First Christmas you not here）

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Near Future
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 掛掉電話，岩泉毛躁一整晚的心情得到了撫慰，平靜下來他確認了一件事。他喜歡著及川徹。





	【岩及】第一次沒有你的聖誕節（First Christmas you not here）

**Author's Note:**

> ※未來捏造、Preslash  
> ※岩泉大學留在宮城、及川則前往東京的設定  
> ※不太快樂的2017聖誕節賀文  
> ※CWT47無料配布

　　暖氣機不間斷吐出加熱的空氣。剛起鍋的炸物冒著煙，蒸騰著胡椒的香氣。雪白的鮮奶油上點綴著鮮紅的莓果，包裹著鬆軟綿密的蛋糕體，勾人食慾的酸甜飄散在空中。軟性飲料的氣泡從推擠著冰塊浮出水面，奔向大氣的懷抱。多樣豐盛的食物佔滿整張餐桌。玻璃杯相撞的聲響清脆悅耳。鐵叉劃過瓷盤尖銳的摩擦聲。電視播放著聖誕節的特別節目。旁白與談笑聲交織成一片嗡鳴。

　　啵──。

　　拔出軟木塞的巨響拉回岩泉遊走四方的魂。

　　「阿一要來一點嗎？」及川的爸爸舉著紅酒瓶問道。

　　「謝謝伯伯，但我還沒滿20呢。」

　　「對齁，阿徹平時陪我喝酒喝習慣了，我倒是忘了這件事。」

　　「這酒就我們幾個老人家自己喝了。」

　　岩泉緩緩抬起頭，從左看到右，一二三四，再從右看到左，一二三四，年復一年熟悉的場景中缺了一角。

　　──那個人不在這裡。　

 

　　套上大衣，半張臉埋在圍巾中，拿起放在傘架的雨傘，進門時上頭承載的雪花早已融化，落在底部的水盤上。

　　吧嘰吧嘰踩過鬆軟的積雪，他沉默地跟在父母身後。

　　從及川家出來，往左走過兩個街區，在第二條小巷右轉，右邊第五戶就是岩泉家。從幼稚園到高中畢業，他幾乎每天來回於連接起兩家的道路，閉上眼都能清楚描繪出沿路的景色。沿途居住者的姓氏、圍牆的顏色、花園裡的植被、各個季節綻放的花朵、各家飼養的寵物、水溝蓋的位置、下雨天容易積水的地方……，他用十多年堆砌出來的印象深刻地印在腦中。

　　他睜開眼睛，發現記憶中的道路與現實中絲毫沒有差異，儘管他已經有大半年不曾走過這條路。

　　父親拉開鐵門，母親從手提包中拿出鑰匙，他接過手，插入鑰匙孔中，順時針一圈又一圈的扭轉，鎖舌啪噠啪噠解開，外門拉開後，拔出鑰匙，換上另一根插入內門的鎖芯──

　　「我去附近逛逛。」沉默整個晚上的岩泉陡然出聲，丟下一句話便轉身離去。

　　「小一？」

　　對於母親的呼喚聲，他只擺擺手作為回應。

　　離開前，他闔上家門口的鐵門。

 

　　心煩意亂的岩泉埋首疾行，一陣狂風帶著寒意吹進骨子裡，他縮起身子，搓搓雙臂磨蹭皮膚上的雞皮疙瘩，抬起頭來發現自己走到了公園，沿著街道他在雪地裡留下一串的腳印。

　　他走進公園，拍去鞦韆上的積雪，坐在椅凳上看著從小玩到大的公園，想起過去在公園裡玩沙、抓蟲，第一次接觸排球也是在這個地方，而那個不在這裡的人再次佔據了他的腦海。

　　他用半年的時間去適應那個人不再身邊的日子，上下學的路途中沒有他的身影，球場上的舉托不論弧度、速度還有人都不再是他的模式，看到什麼有趣的東西轉過頭才想起來他已不在宮城，假日閒著沒事打開手機要約人出去時才憶起他遠在東京，身邊有一群得以與他並肩齊步的好隊友。

　　看著推特上他新發布的照片，攬著不知道什麼人的肩膀，咧嘴笑得眼睛瞇成一線，他沒有自己照樣過得很好。

　　岩泉在照片下面按下愛心鍵，過不到五秒，手機震動了起來，螢幕上來電顯示著那個人的名字──及川徹三個字大大地掛在上頭。

　　「喂？」

　　「小岩，你怎麼現在還沒睡呢？」

　　「你不也一樣。」

　　「我可是正準備回家呢！你都不知道我們今天喝了幾攤──」

　　揚聲器傳來及川叨叨絮絮的碎念，說著他的隊友、他們今天幹了什麼好事，電磁重組後的聲音有些失真，又或許是那個人喝了酒，雙頰酡紅，抱著手機，黏黏軟軟地叫著自己的專屬的暱稱。

　　「……我很想你。」

　　「你、你說什麼？我剛剛是不是聽錯了？小岩是被外星人附身了？」連發三個問句，對面頓了一會，「還是小岩被外星人抓走了，現在的小岩才是假的？」

　　「你沒聽到就算了。」

　　「我可是聽得一清二楚，你說你很想我。」

　　「嗯……」現在再裝死也沒有意義了。

　　「我也很想你。」

　　「是嗎？」

　　「不然我幹嘛打電話給你！」

　　「不是因為現在沒人可以陪你聊天嗎？」

　　「這也是原因之一啦。」

　　「嗯哼。」

　　兩人之間陷入詭異的沉默，岩泉聽著及川的呼吸聲，想著自己的呼吸聲是不是也傳得過去，那他聽得到我的心跳聲嗎？他摀上胸口感受乒乒乓乓狂跳的心臟，燥熱得渾身冒汗，雙頰滾燙泛紅。

　　「再三天我就回去了。」

　　「嗯。」他在心中複誦著天數。

　　「我會再打電話給你。」

　　「嗯。」

　　透過話筒，岩泉聽見及川掏出鑰匙，開門又關門，他現在才真正回到家。

　　「及川徹。」

　　「是的……？」陡然聽到自己的本名，及川繃緊了神經。

　　「聖誕節快樂！」

　　「你也是，聖誕快樂，小岩。」

 

　　掛掉電話，岩泉毛躁一整晚的心情得到了撫慰，平靜下來他確認了一件事。

　　他喜歡著及川徹。

 

 

　　END.

 

想著要寫什麼聖誕節賀文覺得寫篇他們分開第一次分開過聖誕節的文挺不錯ㄉ……雖然日本過新曆年這樣是不太合理啦，但我不想管就是想看這樣的岩及啦（任性

岩及在新一年也要繼續愛愛愛不完（心

 

2017.12.08　思律


End file.
